


you're the only place i truly feel as though i can be me

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Hecate stands and makes towards the door, it’s still too much, she’s already said more than she expected to. More than she thought she ever could. And maybe she shouldn’t have. Maybe she’s ruined it all again. “Perhaps I should just leave.”“Hecate.” Pippa says again, chasing after her until she stands right in front of Hecate. “Don’t leave. Don’t you dare leave, I-.” She pauses. A frown between her brows and a tremble in her lip. She looks up at Hecate, her eyes big and soft and warm, like always. “May I try something?”





	you're the only place i truly feel as though i can be me

**Author's Note:**

> i am so happy to be posting something new it's been toooooo long. anyway yeah here's another first confession, first kiss, first sex fic, i hope you like it!

_The witchiest witch._

Honestly, Hecate doesn’t mean to cry when she returns to her chambers, just a little while after Pippa’s departure. If you can even call it crying. She’s sort of laughing too. And gasping all at the same time. She shakes out her hands, trying to get a hold of herself, laughing more, letting out another sob every time she repeats the words in her head. _witchiest witch._ That’s what _Pippa_ said to her. And if she hadn’t been right there to hear it for herself, she’d never have believed it.

Because Pippa is the witchiest witch. Always has been to Hecate and always will be. Perhaps she’s never thought of her with that particular title in mind before now, but it certainly fits. Because Pippa has always got it. She has always understood her magic. Always worked with it with such eagerness, such excitement, and occasionally, from what Hecate remembers, a little clumsiness. Pippa has always been unafraid. If she ever felt knocked down, she got right back up again, and encouraged Hecate to do the same when they were young. She always encouraged Hecate to be the best she could be. And how could Hecate not be the best she could be when it’s what Pippa wanted? How could Hecate not be the best she could be with the constant warm and familiar, yet tremendously butterfly-inducing feel of Pippa’s magic entwining with her own?

Pippa has moved with the times. Growing up surrounded by traditional magic, excelling in traditional magic, she has practiced herself in modern magic too. Something that Hecate could never, _never_ be capable of, she’s sure. But Pippa has done it. Has pushed herself to be better for the future of the Craft. Dedicated her life to better the future of the Craft. And it’s working. Pentangle’s Academy is producing some of the highest exam results in the country. What could be more witchy than that?

And yet, Pippa wanted to be like Hecate.

How? _How_ could she? Why would she want to be anything at all like Hecate? Stuck firmly in the past. Unable to express emotion. Sometimes unable to feel at all, sometimes feeling far too much. Unable to be herself amongst others, in some ways. Stiff. Anxious. Strict. Stutterful at times. Controlled. Everything is always under control. Pippa is not controlled. Pippa is in control.  Pippa has achieved so much more, has so much more power. Pippa has so much kindness. Pippa loves so freely. Pippa is _free_. And although they spent so much time apart, although they don’t see much of each other even now either, Hecate thinks she might love her more now than she ever did at school.

***

There’s a slight drizzle on Pippa’s way back to Pentangle’s. She’s quite glad for it. It makes her tears indistinguishable from the droplets of rain that fall on her cheeks. And she’s not entirely sure why she’s crying. It could be from the words she’d finally managed to say to Hecate. But more likely, she thinks it’s probably the words she did not get to say. She had so much more to say, if only they’d been in private. If only she didn’t want to intrude on the school’s celebrations of the rightful reinstatement of its headmistress. If only she’d been just a little bit braver.

Hecate is brave. Pippa’s certain Hecate does not know this, but she is. Hecate refused to give up, refused to fail, when the world seemed to be against her, even when her own magic seemed to be against her. Hecate pushed through all the self-doubt, practiced and practiced, became top of their class. Learned magic that even some of their own teachers were not capable of. She nearly burned herself out. Hecate was rather reckless back then, which is not a word anyone who knows her now would ever even think of using to describe her. Hecate has always been determined and strong. Much stronger than Pippa. Hecate got out.

Hecate is beautiful. And Pippa is certain that Hecate does not know this either, but she is the most beautiful witch Pippa has ever known. Her figure, her hair, her hands, her face. Her deep, but soft eyes. Her perfectly pointed nose. Her lips. The faint lines on her forehead. Pippa still dreams about her. Still dreams about all of her. She dreams of her in a way she should not. She knows this when she wakes in the middle of the night, hot and bothered and stuttering Hecate’s name, only to find herself all alone with her shame. She dreams of Hecate’s magic. How she longs to feel it work alongside her own again. It’s the best feeling in the world. And the way it flows, the way Hecate works with it, the way it responds to her and she responds to it, the intricacy and elegance of it astonishes Pippa, it always has. But Hecate doesn’t need Pippa now, or her magic. Hasn’t needed them for a long time. Hecate’s been better off without her. So it’s just as well Pippa left when she did today. It’s just as well she never said all that she wanted to say.

The rain falls harder, along with her tears.

***

Hecate is leaning against the wall when Pippa approaches her chambers after her journey home that evening. She looks tired and like it’s a struggle to even keep herself upright.

“Hecate- What- Did you- You transferred.” Is what Pippa eventually manages to say, a look of shock and worry and confusion all in one upon her face.

“I did.” Hecate says, after a deep breath.

“What on earth were you thinking? Why are you here?”

“I was thinking.” She takes another breath. “After you left.” Swallows and blinks a few times, her hand flat against the wall as she tries not to sway on the spot. “I needed to see you.” Or fall over. “Can we sit down?”

Pippa opens the door, guiding Hecate inside and over to the couch, her arm around Hecate’s back, as Hecate clings onto her arm.

“What were you thinking?” She repeats. “Transferring like that? What’s so important you couldn’t just mirror?”

The question makes Hecate’s heart stop. There are some things you can’t say, some things you can’t _do_ , through the mirror.

“I… What you said. Before you left earlier. I had no idea you thought of me that way.”

Pippa lets out a breath that’s almost a laugh. “I find that hard to believe. I thought I always made it so obvious how much I admired you. I tried to anyway.” She pours them tea, which Hecate takes, still trying to steady her breathing, wishing she would’ve transferred in small jumps rather than all at once. But that wouldn’t have gotten her here as quickly, and she needed to be here before she had the time to change her mind.

“If I’d- realised- I- I never would have…” Ducking her head in shame, she can’t finish the sentence. She can’t cry again. 

“Left me?”

Hecate sighs, looking down into her tea.

“Why did you?” Pippa’s voice is soft, but her face is serious, and her heart rate picks up at the realisation that she’s finally, finally having this conversation with Hecate. All so suddenly. She might actually, finally, find out _why_.

“I left everyone, Pippa. I had to get away from everyone. Every little thing was too much.”

“Me?” It comes out as almost a whisper and it breaks Hecate’s heart.

“I felt trapped.”

“By me?”

“No.” Hecate chokes. “No, never. You never made me feel trapped. You- You are the only person to ever make me feel free.” She manages a barely there smile. “I could actually breathe around you.”

Pippa smiles, but she still looks sad. And hurt, as a million suppressed but never forgotten memories return to her. “Yet you left without saying a word to me? You were my best friend. I loved you more than I loved,” She shakes her head, looking for the right word. “Anyone.” Her eyes squeeze shut for a moment. “I thought, maybe, you felt the same.”

“I d… Did. I did.”

“But you said _nothing_.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

When Hecate doesn’t answer, only continues to stare into her teacup, her lip twitching just slightly, Pippa repeats the question.

“I couldn’t face telling you. You were my only friend, my best friend.” She blurts the words, no matter how painful they are. “The only one I ever wanted, I- I couldn’t face… I knew that I would ask you…” She tries to force the last words out, but there’s a knot in her throat and her palms are rather sweaty all of a sudden. Pippa was never meant to know. Hecate never thought she’d get the chance to voice these thoughts that have haunted her for all these years.

“Ask me what?”

“I needed a fresh start. I knew it was for the best to cut ties with everyone. It was the only thing to do.”

“Ask me what, Hecate?”

Hecate sits still and contemplates it. Contemplates revealing her biggest secret. And although it’s a frightening thought, _goodness_ , it is a relieving one. To finally have Pippa know. And now, seeing how much Pippa still feels for her, knowing that Pippa loved her more than _anyone_ , she deserves to know that Hecate still feels the same too. “I knew- that I- I wouldn’t be able to stop myself- from-.” She feels sick. But she repeats the words in her head again. _Witchiest witch_. “From asking you to come with me.”

“I would’ve said yes.” Pippa says, straight away.

It makes Hecate’s heart flutter to hear those words. It makes her feel happy. But it makes her heart snap in two at the same time. It makes her cry. “No. You had so much. Friends, a bright future. Look at what you’ve achieved. I’d have only dragged you down- Pipsqueak-.”

“You only ever built me up.” Hecate laughs a little. That can’t possibly be true. Hecate depended on Pippa for so much. Hecate was a burden. But Pippa continues, “I am who I am today because of you.”

“And if you’d come with me you would not be. You wouldn’t have all that you have. You’ve achieved so much, I couldn’t take that away from you.”

Pippa sighs. “I’m not saying I don’t love the life I have. But we could’ve built something. Together.”

“No.”

“You think I had friends, Hecate, they weren’t friends. I didn’t fit in with them. I fit with you. I would have come with you. I needed you, I wanted... I-”

“No.” It’s all Hecate can manage to say. She tries to stop shaking, but she can’t. Because the words are coming out, she can feel them, trapped in her throat, but they’re pushing their way out, _finally_.

Pippa looks down. “Of course. That’s not what you wanted.”

“No. Pippa. I did want it. I did need you, I- do need…” She trails off with another sigh.

“So why didn’t you ask me? Why are you here at all, Hecate?”

“I _did_ want it. I wanted. Too much. I wanted more than what you wanted. It would have been selfish.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was afraid. I couldn’t ask you because I… I wanted- I- I wanted.” The _witchiest_ witch. “You.”

Pippa looks away from Hecate for a split moment. She looks sad, and then, “You had me.”

Hecate sighs. “No. I didn’t I…”

“Hecate.” Pippa says, placing down her tea. “You had me.”

Hecate stands and makes towards the door, it’s still too much, she’s already said more than she expected to. More than she thought she ever could. And maybe she shouldn’t have. Maybe she’s ruined it all again. “Perhaps I should just leave.”

“Hecate.” Pippa says again, chasing after her until she stands right in front of Hecate. “Don’t leave. Don’t you dare leave, I-.” She pauses. A frown between her brows and a tremble in her lip. She looks up at Hecate, her eyes big and soft and warm, like always. “May I try something?”

Hecate doesn’t move. Her eyes frantically searching Pippa’s face. But all she sees is warmth and _home_ , the only home she’s ever known. When Pippa leans in closer, Hecate freezes completely. Pippa’s nose brushes against her own, and a soft, accidental gasp escape her lips. It’s like torture and everything she’s ever wanted at the same time, the way Pippa lingers there, the feel of Pippa’s breath against her mouth. She swallows, and Pippa begins to speak.

“I wanted you, too.” Lightly, Pippa kisses her lips.

They pull apart and Hecate has to remind herself how to breathe. Pippa kisses her again. And it’s too much for Hecate. Again. It’s too much to feel Pippa’s lips only for the briefest of moments before Pippa takes them away from her. It’s too much to have Pippa so close, yet not at all close enough. Although, she supposes, she’d rather it be too much than not enough.

 Although, she also supposes, it might be okay for her to finally have some control.

Hecate closes the distance between them. This time it’s sudden. It’s fast and needy and Hecate feels as though her chest could burst at any moment. Her hands cling onto Pippa’s waist and they start stumbling backwards and Pippa makes a noise against Hecate’s mouth that makes her lips part with a gasp, as Pippa brushes her tongue along her top lip.

They come to a stop once Pippa’s back presses against her desk and Hecate’s hands grip tighter on her waist, gently lifting her so she sits on the wooden frame, knees coming up to each side of Hecate’s waist. Her hands find her hair and begin untangling it from its confines and Hecate turns her face slightly so their noses brush again. She smiles against Pippa’s cheek, places kisses there too, all while Pippa’s hands move through her hair, her fingers running through it and trailing out the ends.

“You wanted me too.” Hecate whispers, eyes still just slightly damp, but lit up like stars. Her hands coming up to meet Pippa’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I want you.” She whispers back, hands moving down to the waistband of Hecate’s skirt, barely brushing their lips together. “Now?” It’s a sort of question, as she tugs on the fabric a little, blushing just slightly, all the while searching Hecate’s face. Hecate stares back at her, eyes wide, mouth suddenly quite dry. “If that’s what you want?”

Hecate hesitates, like she has to wonder if she’s really allowed to say yes. But she soon rationalises with herself, which she now realises is more than she’s ever done in the last thirty years when it came to Pippa. But Pippa wants her too, she’s made that clear. So she’s soon nodding, soon saying, “Yes.” And then repeating herself against Pippa’s lips.

Pippa’s magic finds the clasp on Hecate’s skirt, undoes it, unzips the zip until she can slip her hand completely beneath the fabric and quickly beneath her underwear. Hecate kisses her, but has to stop, her lips parted, when Pippa’s hand starts to move gently against her. She kisses Pippa again, and again, pulling back each time with a sharp inhale. She kisses along Pippa’s jaw, down to her neck, burying her face there, trying to keep quiet as one hand leans on the desk keeping herself upright and the other clings to Pippa’s arm.

“I’m s- sorry.” Hecate breathes against Pippa’s neck.

“Don’t be.” Pippa whispers. “I should’ve told you how I felt.”

“That would’ve been-“ She gasps, as Pippa presses her fingers down firmer. “Helpful.”

“I need you to tell me something now.” Pippa says, moving her fingers down. “Is this alright?”

She presses them against Hecate’s entrance, making her jaw tremble when she mutters the word, “Yes.” And Pippa pushes two fingers inside of her.

Hecate allows herself the moan that’s been building inside of her and manages to push herself upright, bringing her fingers to the neck on Pippa’s dress, becoming slightly frustrated when the fabric refuses to give even just a little bit. “I- I-“ She stutters, suddenly having to duck her head back down, letting out a whimper when Pippa’s movements become faster.

“What?” Pippa whispers against her ear.

“I want to see you.”

“You know the spell.” She breathes, curling her fingers in a way that makes Hecate bite down hard on her lip, concealing a muffled noise.

Hecate kisses her lips. Kisses her chin. Kisses her throat. And as she moves further down with her lips, Pippa’s dress begins to dissolve out of sight. She reaches Pippa’s chest, finally, kissing the expanse of it, running her hands over her breasts. Pippa’s fingers slow down, momentarily too distracted by Hecate’s lips, which inch closer and closer to her breast. Hecate vanishes Pippa’s bra, her teeth immediately grazing over her nipple, making Pippa’s breath hitch, almost prompting her to thrust deeper inside of Hecate once more. Hecate has to stop, her breath coming heavy, her fingers now gripping onto Pippa’s thigh as Pippa works faster. Hecate’s knees start to tremble, the feel of Pippa building her up and up and up until her legs nearly give out completely, until Hecate can only gasp Pippa’s name, before she slumps a little, whispering it again against Pippa’s chest.

Pippa’s arms come up to wrap around Hecate, stroking her hair, as her breath steadies a little more. She sinks down to her knees, kneeling before where Pippa sits on the desk, traces her fingertips up Pippa’s leg, and for a moment, she rests her head against her knee. Focusing on the rapid beat of her own heart. Focusing on the warmth of Pippa’s skin, how smooth it is, and how soft.

She kneels up, places kisses all over Pippa’s stomach, as her fingers curl underneath the waist band of her underwear. Pippa lifts herself slightly, so Hecate can pull them off, and when she does, Pippa spreads her legs wider. Hecate trails kisses up the inside of her thigh and Pippa shudders at the feel of her breath so close. Of Hecate so close. Hecate wraps her arms underneath Pippa’s knees, tugs her closer to the edge of the desk and looks up at her.

“You know, I’ve had this exact dream.” Pippa says, stroking her hand over Hecate’s now burning cheek.

Hecate takes Pippa into her mouth, she lets her tongue run all the way up from her centre, before she stops, looks back up at Pippa and says, “So have I.”

She feels Pippa tense at her words, before she refocuses her attention, moving her tongue against Pippa in quick, precise motions. She takes the time to suck and to taste, she makes sure she has Pippa completely gasping, completely writhing, hands completely buried in Hecate’s hair, before she inserts a finger into her, picking up a steady rhythm, making Pippa whimper with every thrust, making her hands tighten their grip in her hair.

Pippa’s hips begin to rock against Hecate’s mouth and Hecate’s movements deepen, become less frantic and more focused, soon sending Pippa over the edge completely.

Hecate sinks to the ground. One hand on Pippa’s thigh, barely clinging on, the other flat against the floor. Pippa immediately hops down beside her, holding her hand tight, as she watches the rise and fall of Hecate’s back.

“Darling, are you alright?” Pippa asks, her voice concerned.

“S-sorry.” She slurs, feeling embarrassed. “I think the transference has caught up with me. Again.”

Pippa sighs with a smile. “Come on. I think you need to lie down.”

Pippa magics them both into some much comfier clothes, and they lie on Pippa’s bed for a while, facing each other. They talk about a lot. About their feelings for each other all those years ago, about their confusion and fear. There are a few tears, but they laugh, and mostly they smile, and a lot of the time, they hold each other’s hands. Because what matters most is how they feel right now. And neither can quite believe it when they discover that nothing has changed. Not where their feelings for each other are concerned.

Hecate opens her eyes to see Pippa’s soft smile and warm eyes looking at her. It’s then she realises she’s been asleep and suddenly her cheeks begin to feel hot again. “Forgive me. I wasn’t supposed to outstay my welcome. I should probably get back.”

Pippa grins. Of course Hecate would say that. “Hiccup, it’s fine. You don’t have to leave, of course you can stay the night. You can stay in here, I’ll sleep on the sofa, if you’d rather be alone.”

Hecate yawns but is quick to say, “No, no. I’d like you to stay. Thank you.”

Pippa beams. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Although, in much need of a refresh.” She says, still feeling the dry residue of such a huge transference on her skin. “If you don’t mind?”

“I could run you a bath?”

“A shower would be more efficient.”

Trying not to giggle at how wonderfully-Hecate Hecate’s words are, Pippa tells her, “You can have whatever you want.”

Pippa’s bathroom is very nice, Hecate decides, as she stands in the shower. It’s mostly white and her hand towels are yellow and her soap smells like honeysuckle and lavender. She could absolutely bear to shower here again, she thinks, as she lets the hot water run over her, gently running her fingers through her hair, cleaning and detangling. She then takes a moment to process that this is even reality. That she’s even in Pippa Pentangle’s shower. _Naked_.

“Hiccup?” Pippa’s voice appears from nowhere, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” Hecate replies, confusedly.

Suddenly, Pippa is standing right in front of her, her back turned, still fully clothed. “Hi. I just didn’t want to completely startle you. May I turn around?”

Hecate takes Pippa’s arm, turning her so they face each other. “Pippa. You are getting wet.”

“Oh, I already was.” She says, so casually that it takes Hecate a moment to register her words. “And besides, I’m in need of a clean myself, and I’m sure you’ll agree that this way is much more _efficient_?”

Hecate, eyebrows raised, has to hold back a smile. “I suppose. But standing fully clothed whilst in the shower is hardly efficient.”

Pippa smirks and her clothes vanish, clean and dry and folded up neatly in the other room. “I was hoping you’d say that.” She grabs a sponge, squeezes a little of something delightfully floral scented onto it and begins to massage it over Hecate’s shoulders, moving her hair from one side to the other.

“What are you doing?” Hecate asks, though deeply enjoying it.

“I’m being efficient.” Pippa turns Hecate and lets the bubbles wash over her back, she wraps her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and her shoulder.

Hecate smiles, bringing her hands up to her stomach to hold onto Pippa’s. “This is efficient?”

“I should say so.” Pippa answers, one hand slowly dropping beneath Hecate’s waist. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Her fingers slip between her legs and Hecate arches her head back, her lips parting, the hot water running down her chin. Pippa’s free hand comes up to cup Hecate’s breast, rolling her thumb over her nipple, doing it again and again when Hecate makes a needy sound.

Pippa presses herself more firmly against Hecate, holding her close, feeling how she shivers at Pippa’s touch, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. She presses her fingers down a little more firmly against Hecate then, feels how she trembles against Pippa’s skin, hears how she gasps Pippa’s name, sees her begin to unfurl until she makes a loud stuttered noise, coming undone completely. Pippa decides she absolutely must hear that noise again. Immediately.

She spins Hecate and kisses her, Hecate sighing against her mouth, her fingers digging in a little at Pippa’s waist. Pippa kisses her chin, before ducking lower, kisses her clavicle, and her chest. Down her sternum, and her stomach, her hands sliding down over each breast. She feels how Hecate still barely trembles. Soon Pippa is kneeling, running her hands up Hecate’s thighs and back down again.

Hecate swallows. “Are you trying to exhaust me completely?”

“Absolutely.” She says, kissing Hecate’s hip bone, leaving a trail of soft kisses until she reaches the centre of her hips. She looks up at Hecate, and the water pushes some of her hair down over her face, and something about the gentle way that Hecate brushes it from her eyes, something about the loving way in which she holds Pippa’s cheek afterwards, only makes her that much more overcome with emotion, with love and with want.

She nuzzles her nose against Hecate’s skin and hears the hitch in her breath, hears Hecate silently pleading, as she lightly grips onto Pippa’s hair, stroking her fingertips through it “I want to taste you.” Pippa whispers, placing a kiss on Hecate’s thigh. “If that’s alright?”

Hecate’s fingers bury deeper in Pippa’s hair, and despite the feel of Pippa’s breath and Pippa’s lips so close to where she needs them to be, despite the sparks they send surging through her, she manages to speak out a breathy, “Please.”

Smiling, Pippa slowly takes Hecate into her mouth. It makes her let out a hum and she closes her eyes, as her fingernails scratch lightly at Pippa’s scalp. Pippa takes her time. Exploring every inch of her. And each languid lick has Hecate’s breath stuttering. She begins to draw circles with her tongue, stopping to suck and then release after each one. She lets her hands travel around the back of Hecate, smooths her hands over her bottom, squeezes slightly, and it’s this particular action that has Hecate’s cheeks burning once more.

When Pippa picks up the pace with quicker, sharper movements, Hecate’s not sure how much longer she can stand it. She makes noises she can’t quite control, movements she can’t quite control either, as she tugs a little more on Pippa’s hair, bunching it between her fingers. She gasps, over and over with each flick of Pippa’s tongue. Until she’s spiralling, letting out a moan that becomes a whimper, as she attempts to keep her legs steady.

She exhales. Drops her head, letting the water wash over her. She joins Pippa on the shower floor, immediately tasting herself on Pippa’s lips with her own still trembling ones, her wet hair clinging to Pippa’s skin.

She rests her forehead on Pippa’s shoulder for a moment, breathing her in, placing dozens of soft kisses there, before working her way up Pippa’s neck, along her jaw, until she pulls back to look at her. She traces her fingers over Pippa’s stomach, moves her hand lower. Bringing it further down and then comes to a halt. She continues to look at her, waiting for the confirmation she needs, which she gets when Pippa places her hand on top of Hecate’s, guides it down a little more until Hecate’s fingers find Pippa’s centre and gently thrust within her. Pippa’s hips begin to rock and Hecate works faster and faster with each new moan from Pippa in her ear, faster still when Pippa whispers how close she is. Until Pippa bites her lip, a muffled sound escaping the small space between them, she comes apart, brow furrowed, as her hips buck towards Hecate’s stomach. Hecate’s movements slow within her, as the last few surges pulse through Pippa.

“Was that,” Pippa breathes. “Efficient enough?”

“Quite.” Hecate nods.

They hold each other, letting the water wash over them a short while longer, touching each other’s skin, tracing patterns over each other’s arms. When Pippa transfers them back to the bedroom, her drying spell rushes over Hecate like a wave of sleeping draught and she fights to keep her eyes open long enough to make her way into bed.

When her head hits the pillow, her eyes fall droopy and when Pippa climbs in beside her, nuzzling into her shoulder, she lets out the most contented sigh. Pippa is _her_ witchiest witch, she thinks. And she always will be.


End file.
